My Glass Flower
by KokoneTheITGirl
Summary: A girl named Rin Kagamine just saved by a boy named Len Kagamine. But, she was still had a phobia; afraid of people.. She didn't wanna meet anyone except him. And actually, she had a bracelet. Len was curious by that and what is the meaning of 'R.K, my Glass Flower? He really wanna know about it but at the same time, how can he heal her from her 'dark' old lifestory?


Chapter 1

"Hey,hey you guyz!" exclaim Len as he waved to his friends, Piko and Miku. (Lets say that they all just 14, okay?)

"Hi, Len-kun!"

"You came soo late today.. Whats happen?" ask Piko.

" Well, my hair get stuck on my hairdryer, and my mom get it off in a long long time.. And then, my hairband get lost and I need to find it…"

"(laughs) That's priceless.."

"Yeah.."

"That's why I want you to cut your hair.." Miku says.. She was really hate Len's hair length..

"Nope. I love it as way as it was.."

Then, Miss Luka comes in. All of the pupils stop talking and get in to place.. Well, who didn't afraid of her..

"It was a suck day.." Meiko sigh as she looks at her hand.. It was red.

"Yeah, fortunately I didn't get it! I was a good boy!" Kaito answers..

They've been a couple for almost 2 month now. Meiko did not finished her homework, so she was whipped 5 times at her hands, and 2 times at her butt.. She was really embarrassed by it.. Miss Luka was too…fierce..

"Shut up… It was hurt, you know.."

"Kay, im juz kidding… Let me see that.." Kaito said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"(blushed) Thanks…"

"No prob!"

Well, actually, its not only Meiko who was whipped, Len and Gumi too.

"Bruh.. It was.. REALLY HURT.."

"You only get it on your hands…." Gumi said.. (Yeah, at my school, the boys only gets it on their hands but harder.. The girls skin was soft and fragile, so it'll be a little slower than the boys, but they'll get it on their butt too.. XD I've got it once and its stings.. lol. I hate that teacher.. XD)

"It's stings.."

And, they find their way to get home. Len and Gumi was a neighbour.

Suddenly..

" No! Don't hurt me anymore! (cries) Just kill me! (sobbing)"

"Wh-what is that, Len?"

"I—I don't know.. Lets take a peek on it."

They saw a girl with a white dress, but it was already soaked in blood. She covered her face with her hands..

 **I RECCOMMENDED YOU ALL TO SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T LIKE GORE/SCARY/DISTURBING PART.**

"Stop it! Kyaaaahh.!" She just continued to scream, and sobbing. She was whipped, beated, punched, and theres many of scars all over her body. Finally, they stop beating her, but they didn't, actually.. They just continued but with a knife, this time..

"No,no,(pant)d-don't do it… No…S-sto—Waaaahhh!" She screams and the bloods were splattered all over the floor.. Gumi and Len's eyes starts to widen as the men in whites just starts to took a deep cut on her thighs, arms, and stomach.

Then, they threw away the knives, and starts to opening her dress. They unbuttoning the dress one by one until it was finished. The girl was already collapse. She was only in her dress, actually.. She didn't wear any underwear..

 **Kay, now it was safe to read XD**

Len couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't just stand there while a girl was crying in pain was hurt as hell.

"Stop it! Don't tutor her like that!"

"Oh, so, you wont mind if this happened to you?"

"Len-kun.." Gumi calls him.

"I'll just beg for their attention while you go and takes that girl away."

"(nod)"

Gumi just being stupid and the men was trying to touch her. In seconds, she takes 4 guns at a time and aiming them to the men.

"Who wants first?"

They were shocked and they noticed that the girl was already gone. As well as the green-hair girl.

Len takes the girl and run as fast as he can until he reached his home. He just crush in because his mom was not there. He lays the girl on his bed.

"How's it going?" Gumi arrived and go to his bedroom.

"That's suck.. Gumi, please call Oliver… He is the one who was brave enough to handle this.."

"Okies cookies!"

"H-hello?"

"Yes, come in, Oliver!"

"Okay." The boy with a British accent comes in.

"Whats the prob?"

"This girl… Can you cure her cuts?"

"Yes, I can. But, she needs a new clothes."

"Oh, I'll get it after wards."

"Kay, leave me alone, please?" Ah, the blond boy was a really really cute.

"As you wished.." Both of them just get away and close the door.

"W-who are you?! Leave me alone!"

"Eh? You're already awake? Im Oliver. And I'll cure your cuts.. Just lay down and relax.."

"No, I don't want to!"

"Whats tha noise, Oliver? I can hear it to the downstair!" Its Len..

"No, she just—(get hit with a pillow) Hey! Stay calm!"

"What tha (get hit with a pillow too) hell?..." Len get hit with a pillow and Gumi was lol-ing behind him.

"Okay, girl! Stay, and keep calm, okay?"

"….(staring into Len's eyes) Please, heal me.."

"(shocked) Just let Oliver do it. (smiles)"

"No, I want YOU to heal me.." She..wants Len to heal her..

" (smiles) Well, I… (sigh) Okay.."

"….(lay back)…."

"But he'll be with me, okay?"

"(nods)"

"Hey, its not safe to leave a girl with 2 perverted boys! Let me be with you too!" Gumi says.

"Okay."

1 Hour later..

Finally, its done.. And the girl was fell asleep after shouting in pain for some time..

"I feel bad for her.."

"Len.."

"yes?"

"Are you secretly likes her?"

"(blush) Nah.. But I wonder whats her name, her age…. I think she was as age as me.."

"Yeah.."

Suddenly, a familiar voice just call him; its him MOM..

"OMG, I didn't notice its already the dinner time! Wait, whats about her?!"

"Bye Bye!" Gumi and Oliver said while jump out of his bedroom window.

"Nuuu.."

"Len-kun darling, whats the noise—Who is she?!"

"Mom, i-I can explain!"

"What?!"

"I..I've saved her…"

"Huh?"

"Ive saved her.. She was tutored and to avoid that, I bring her home and Oliver and Gumi cure her up.."

"Wait, so,.. she was..hurt?"

"Yes.. You may see her cuts if you won't believe.."

"(sees her cuts) Oh my.. That's..hurt!"

"Yes mom.. Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can we adopt her? I know you always wanted a daughter.."

"(gasp..) Y-you are right…"

"She don't had any parents, or relatives.."

"We'll adopt her."

"(smiles) Goodnight, sweetie.."

Then, he noticed, she had a bracelet. It was a glass bracelet and its written 'R.K, my Glass Flower'

Whats that mean?

 **Well, this was my first time writing this.. And yeah, actually, did you know this story from Facebook? Well, if nope, it doesn't matter.. Arigato 4 reading this! :3**

 **-KokoneTheITGirl**


End file.
